The purpose of the proposed Workshop, "Women's Health and Primary Care: A Workshop to Build a Research Agenda, " is to develop a research agenda for improving women's primary health care. Specifically, Workshop activities will include a review existing knowledge on women's primary health care; identification of information gaps; identification of major issues of concern related to the financing and delivery of women's primary health care; and establishing priorities for research to address gaps in information and barriers to optimal care. Invited participants will include physicians and allied health professional clinical providers; clinical researchers; health services researchers; economists; epidemiologists and biostatisticians; medical educators; and health policy researchers. The Workshop will be a three-day multidisciplinary forum consisting of both general sessions and extensive small group discussions. Six papers on cross-cutting issues will be presented in the general sessions to provide a common framework for discussing issues and developing research strategies on primary care for women. In addition, eight panels will be convened for the small group sessions and will cover the following topics: Access, Financing, Prevention, Life-cycle Issues; Behavior Health; Minority Health; STDs and HIV infection; and Rural Health. Workshop results will be disseminated through a final report to be submitted to the AHCPR as well as through publication in the medical and policy literature.